Oxindole compound as nitrogen heterocyclic alkaloid, is widely distributed in nature, and has good biological activity, such as anti-tumor, anti-virus and antibacterial, reducing blood pressure, resisting cardiovascular and cerebrovascular diseases et al. The medicine containing the oxindole core structure is clinically used for treating tumors, inflammation, cardiovascular and cerebrovascular diseases and mental diseases. Representative derivatives are isatin (see FIG. 1), indirubin (see FIG. 1) and tetracyclic indolone alkaloids (see FIG. 1). Study shows that isatin is used as a lead compound for treatment of cancer to inhibit growth of various tumor cells, whereas it has no effect on normal cells, therefore the toxic and side effects of the anti-tumor drug are effectively reduced. These biological characteristics of the isatin derivatives not only inherit the advantages of the traditional Chinese medicine, but also overcome the drawbacks of the existing anticancer drug that would damage normal cells. However, literature reports that oxindole derivatives have poor water solubility, and the bioavailability is low, so the application of these compounds in clinical application is limited. Therefore, it has great significance to synthesize the oxindole derivatives with good water solubility and bioactivity.
